


I’d kill all the stars in the sky, just so you could be the only one I see

by Osamuswifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Side Ships, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bur trigger warning for divorce at the end and nightmares, cake cutting, i don’t wanna spoil it, just put that there if anyone gets triggered, more side characters - Freeform, sakuatsu if you squint, thats it ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osamuswifey/pseuds/Osamuswifey
Summary: Suna and osamu meet each other again after being separated for four years.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 5





	I’d kill all the stars in the sky, just so you could be the only one I see

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I’m sorry If there are mistakes uh-
> 
> Anyway so there is no angst but there are trigger warnings (read tags).
> 
> Anyway this was a fic I actually finished and one that I really like and it may seem long but when you read it, it’s so short for some reason?😀🕺
> 
> And the ‘~’ are for different scenes and ‘*-*’ isn’t for the start and end of a flashback.
> 
> But anyway, thanks for choosing to read this and uh enjoy💃💃

It was probably for the best. Life was just not the same anymore and I need to change that. I don't feel that spark anymore, that flame. 

If the flame dies, light another one right? 

But what if I run out of matches? How would I re light that flame? 

I realised I was gay when I first laid my eyes on him. Osamu Miya. But I was way too cowardly to tell him. 

The only flame I have left in my life, is the one making sure that I don't lose my perfect friendship with osamu. 

But it's kind of hard, when you're the only one trying to re light that flame. 

Even when you run out of matches. 

~~~~~

I sat on my roof, the roof decorated with fairy lights and blankets with pillows. The roof where the stars could always make something; a shape or sometimes even a word. 

A word you really needed to hear. 

I saw that word. And I ignored it. 

'It's just some stupid stars, like they can actually tell me something. I'm just imagining things. Right. Maybe my mind made me interpret that word into the stars, and the stars aren't really spelling out a word after all. Yeah that's it. But why give me that word?'

"Hey rin!"

I looked up to see a boy with soft grey hair and shiny blue eyes, walking towards me. 

"Hey 'Samu."

He laid down on the blankets beside me and looked at me. 

"See anything yet?"

He asked. I turned my head to face him. 

"Not yet."

He sighed. 

"Well you will someday. I promise you."

I looked back at the sky, pretending to search for a word. 

"Did I ever tell you I'm happy for you?"

I asked softly. I felt him turn his head; his piercing eyes on me. 

"No?"

I sighed and turned on my side; facing away from him. 

"I'm happy you got into a relationship."

Osamu chuckled and I felt his eyes leave me.

"You will see your word someday too rin."

There was a long pause before I sat up; knees pressing up to my chest. 

"I'm just scared..."

Osamu sat up as well, mirroring my position. 

"Why?"

He asked; softly, as if being scared of the answer. 

"What if the answer wasn't what you wanted it to be?"

He looked back up at the sky and I trailed my eyes over to him, admiring him in the moonlight. 

"Well then I guess, you have to accept it."

I curled my toes and buried my head deeper into my knees. 

"What if you don't want to accept it?"

I mumbled, but osamu heard it. 

"Then change it."

I paused. 

My head lifted up to see him staring at me, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

"What?"

I asked. 

"Change it rin. Change your word. I chose to follow this word, and you can choose whether you want to. If you don't want to, change your word into something you want to follow." 

I looked back up at the sky; osamu doing the same. 

"You remember in that movie, arrival, when she asks "if you could see your entire life from start to finish, would you change anything?", what if, even if its said our life has been written out already, what if we changed the future?"

I asked, looking at osamu. He took a minute to process what I said and then looked back at me. 

"You can't change you future rin, you make it."

~~~~~~

"Good job today Suna!"  
"You too."

I smiled and waved back at Komori. I watched as he got his stuff and headed out. I was the last one in the locker rooms and was rushing to get out; sometimes the locker rooms are scary. 

I placed my hands in my pockets and threw open the doors of the gymnasium. I breathed in some fresh air and started walking towards my bike.

*ring ring*

"Hello?"  
"Sunarin! Hey!"  
"Oh hey atsumu. What's up?"  
"So I was wondering if you wanted to come with me somewhere?"  
"Where?"  
"Just...somewhere."

I sighed. 

"Alright fine. But when?"  
"Wednesday."  
"Alright. See you then I guess."  
"See ya!"

I hung up the phone and placed it back in my pocket. I rubbed the bridge of my nose and sighed loudly. Don't get me wrong, I love atsumu but sometimes it's just annoying when he doesn't speak in full sentences. He never tells me the main point of something but now I've gotten used to it; maybe I shouldn't have. 

I took out my bike keys and placed it in the engine. I opened the seat and placed my volleyball bag inside and closed it. I swung my leg over the bike and started it. Yeah I didn't have a helmet; don't need one.

~~~~~

I opened the door to my apartment, immediately greeted by mochi. Mochi was a small rag doll cat that I got a little over a year ago. She was honestly such a sweet thing. 

I bent down to pet her and then scooped her up in my arms and closed the door, locking it. I placed my bag near the entrance and went to sit on the couch. 

My apartment wasn't big but it wasn't small either. Right when you enter, to the right is an open kitchen and living room with a sunken seating area. On the left is a small gaming room which I don't really use anymore; since I'm always busy. Go straight forward from the door and there's a small hallway; bathroom on the right and bedroom to the left. At the end of the hallway is the laundry room and storage room next to each other. Hardwood floors and bricked walls; a cabin like atmosphere. 

I was snuggling with mochi when my phone rang again. 

"Hello?"  
"Hey babes!"

Finally, one of my favourite people.

"Hey kawa. How are you?"  
"I'm good rin. Actually, never mind. Can we meet up?"

Kawa sounded sad, so I obviously agreed. Kawa came back to japan for a while, just to meet back up with everyone.

"Yeah sure. Tomorrow?"  
"Yeah. Café?"  
"Yeah."  
"6pm."

nope.

"7pm."  
"6:30."  
"7:30."  
"Ugh fine 7."

I smiled.

"Bye kawa."  
"Bye rin!"

~~~~~~

"HEYYYYYYYY!"

I practically flew out of my seat. 

"Kawa what the hell??!!"

Oikawa just giggled and sat down next to me, immediately pulling me in for a hug. 

"I missed you!"

He said, pouting like the little baby he is.

"I missed you too, kawa."

He was still hugging me when I pushed him away. 

"Sorry."

He said. I shook my head and decided to change the topic, from whatever topic this was.

"What's up?"

He sighed and looked me in my eyes. With the sort of look that's like "please can I rant?" And of course I nodded. 

"So this is what happened..."

~~~~~~

Me and kawa were talking about random things and whatever drama he managed to get into. By the time we were done, it was already really late and I was super sleepy. 

"Hey kawa? I'm sleepy."

He chuckled.

"Of course you are. We should probably leave, it's late."

I nodded and we both started packing up our things. We paid and left the restaurant.

"You still drive that bike?"

I nodded. 

"Well I got a new one."  
"That's nice! Can I see?!"

I nodded and lead him to where my bike was parked. It was a gift from my sister; a black bike with flames all around the bottom. 

"Wow! This looks nice!"

Kawa said, inspecting the bike. 

"It was a gift from my sister so of course there would be flames."

Oikawa laughed and agreed with me. 

"Well, I guess I'll be going now. Take care rin."  
"You too kawa."

He walked off as I started the bike, zooming off back to my apartment.

~~~~~~~

Wednesday. 

God knows what atsumu has planned. Hopefully it doesn't end up with me sky diving again. 

I had already finished practice and was back at my apartment. Atsumu told me that it was dinner so I didn't have to eat anything; don't worry, I made sure he was paying. 

I had about three hours left until atsumu would come pick me up, so I decided to take a hot bath, since I hadn't taken one in a while; I always took fast showers. 

I got the tub ready with some scented bubbles too. I closed the door and started undressing myself, dipping into the hot water and resting my head against the edge. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes, breathing in the scent. I could have gone all out with candles and stuff, but I was way too lazy. Sometimes simple is enough. 

~~~~~

I have nothing to wear. 

I texted atsumu like six times asking where we were going so I could decide what to wear, but each time he replied with:

'Just wear what you usually wear!"

Wear what I usually wear? WEAR WHAT I USUALLY WEAR? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I USUALLY WEAR! 

I started panicking because atsumu said to look nice. I was rummaging through my closet and pulling out clothes and scattering them all over my room, when I saw it. 

It was an oversized black denim hooded jacket. Well maybe not oversized now, since it was from high school. 

And it was Miya Osamu's. 

I smiled thinking of him. I remembered when he gave me that jacket. 

*-*"You can't change your future rin, you make it."  
God why does he have to be so perfect?  
"Hey rinny, you look cold. Here, take my jacket."  
"No- it's fine, really. I have blankets."  
"Rinny please."  
Argh those puppy eyes.  
"Fine. But I'll return it later."  
"Return it whenever you want. Keep it even."  
I chuckled.  
"Stop giving your clothes away like charity. You'll be left with nothing."  
"Maybe that's how I like it."  
w h a t  
"Huh?"  
"Oh- I realise that might have sounded bad.."  
He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"I just like seeing other people in my clothes, I don't know it just makes me happy."  
I smiled.  
"You're weird."  
He giggled.  
"Love you too rinny!"  
"Yeah... love you too..."*-*

I grabbed the jacket and sat on my bed and held it close to my chest. Would it be weird if I said it still smelled like him? Even after all these years? 

I walked back to my wardrobe and grabbed a white turtle neck and some cream coloured cargo pants. I put them on and stood in front of my body mirror. 

"This could've been a nice outfit on its own."

I said, laughing. I grabbed the jacket and put it on. It made the outfit better. I smiled and hugged myself. 

Yes I did hug myself. Leave me alone.

~~~~~

"DAMNNNN!! YOU LOOK NICE!"

I scoffed, jumping in the front seat and buckling my seatbelt. 

"I know."

Atsumu chuckled and placed his hands back on the steering wheel. I don't know if I should have trusted him with driving, let alone the entire thing. 

"Sooo... I sort of have a surprise."

Ah. There it is.

"Oh really? Didn't know."

Atsumu pouted.

"Quit being mean! I was doing something nice for you!"

I laughed. 

"Alright fine. What's the surprise?"  
"I'm glad you asked. I won't tell you until we get there though."

Yup. Knew it. 

"Oh what a bummer."  
"Quit it!"

I chuckled. We drove in comfortable silence and it wasn't a very long drive, just about ten to fifteen minutes or so. 

~~~~~~

Atsumu parked the car and we got out, standing in front of a four star restaurant. Nice. 

"This is going to be expensive. Thank god you're paying."

Atsumu growled at me and I laughed. We started walking towards the entrance. The lady greeted us and atsumu said something about a reservation. I just played along with it. 

"Reservation huh?"

I asked as we were walking to a private room. Atsumu looked at me and smirked.

"You'll see why."

At this point, I didn't really care about the surprises; I just wanted free food. 

The lady opened the door to the room and oh yes, we see sakusa. 

"OMIII!!"

Atsumu ran towards sakusa and engulfed him in a hug, pulling down his mask and kissing him sloppily. 

"Right in front of my salad?"

Pause. 

Hold on.

H o l d o n.

Was that...?

"Rinny...?"  
"...Samu...?"

*-*"Hey 'tsumu."  
"Hey Sunarin! Here meet my brother! His name is osamu! He's very quiet though!"  
I turned to look at osamu. He seemed...small. Delicate.  
"Here shake his hand Samu!"  
Osamu raised his shaky hand towards me, which I was hesitant to hold. It seemed like I would break him. He was like 2cm smaller than me. Nonetheless, I held his hand and shook it.  
"H-hi..."  
"Hi."  
"Y-you're v-very pretty..."  
I blushed.  
"Th-thanks..."  
We both just kind of stared at each other for a bit. He had pretty blue eyes, like the kind of blue you see when you're deep underwater.  
"I-I like your eyes."  
"Oh- thank you!"  
He smiled widely and my heart almost melted.  
"Do you want to play with me?"  
Of course I wanted to.  
"Yes. We can play on the trampoline!"  
"Okay!!!"*-*

Osamu walked towards me, slowly. He still seemed small. Delicate. 

"Hi."

He said, raising his hand for me to shake. It was steady. 

"Hi..."

I raised my hand as well, shaking his.

"You're very pretty."

He said, withdrawing his hand. I smiled softly. 

"Thanks. I like your eyes."

He looked down smiling, then back up at me.

"Thank you."

We both just stared at each for a bit before he spoke up.

"Hey rinny, do you want to eat with me?"

I laughed. Of course I wanted to.

"Yeah. We can have onigiri."

We both smiled wide at each other, my heart melting. 

"What in the gay."

Atsumu said. We all burst out laughing after that.

~~~~~~~~~

"It's not fair!!"

I said, crossing my arms around my chest and pouting. Osamu laughed at that. 

"I was always taller than him!"

I groaned, burying my head in my hands. 

"Chill Sunarin! Osamu's like an inch taller than you!"  
"No I'm two inches taller because rin has bad posture."  
"Shut up!"

Osamu laughed and stuffed his face with more onigiri. He was an inch taller than me. I'm 6'4 and he's 6'5. How?

"You just stopped growing rinny."  
"Then you should have too! I was always 2cm taller than you, and now you're like a whole inch taller than me?? You must be wearing heels!!"

Atsumu laughed and so did sakusa.

"I've seen him try on heels, trust me, he's not wearing heels."

Osamu groaned and we all laughed at that. It was nice, to be honest I missed the fighting between us. Well not like that, I mean I missed the small silly things we fought over, like this.

"I like your outfit Samu."

I said, to which osamu smiled at me.

"I like yours too!!"

I'm just saying, he looked really hot. He had a black turtleneck with a lose shirt over it, with small floral patterns and black cargo pants with chains. His hair was back to being dark brown which just made him ten times hotter. 

The dinner ended with atsumu going broke and us going in different cars. Atsumu drove sakusa and osamu offered to drive me home, to which I obviously accepted.

"Hey rinny, do you mind if we stop somewhere?"

I shook my head and osamu smiled. He turned right and drove a little faster than usual, not that I minded. 

A cliff...

*-*"Hey rinny!"  
"Don't call me that Samu."  
"Why not?"  
He said,pouting.  
"Ugh fine. You can call me that."  
"YAY!!"  
He jumped up and ran to hug me, pushing me onto the bed and laughing when I was crushed beneath his weight.  
"I have somewhere to take you!"  
"Where?"  
"You'll see rinny!!"  
He got off of me, grabbing my arm and pulling me up after that, dragging me out the door. We reached a cliff.  
"Why are we at a cliff?"  
"Because! The view is amazing! And it's really quiet and calm here, plus there's a tree! We can lay against it!"  
I smiled. Indeed there was a tree, a tree with a wide trunk. Just one tree though, but it had beautiful leaves on it.  
"Come on rinny! Let's lay down!"  
"Sure Samu."*-*

"Do you still come here?"

I asked. 

"Sometimes. Only when I want to remember you."

I paused. 

"What do you mean?"  
"Sometimes it's painful to accept the fact that we weren't friends anymore. I missed you."  
"Yeah...sometimes good memories hurt more than bad ones."

He nodded. 

"Come on rinny. Let's lay down."

He said smiling. I smiled as well.

"Sure Samu."

We walked over to the tree and I sat against it. But osamu sat on my lap, facing me. 

"Samu?"

I asked. He looked down, fidgeting with his fingers. 

"C-can I hug you like this..?"

*-*"Rinny don't cry!!! I'm sorry!!"  
"It's okay Samu! I fell off the trampoline myself!! It still hurts though!"  
Osamu pouted and took my hand, leading me over to the couch. He made me sit against the couch and sat on my lap, facing me.  
"Samu?"  
He looked down, fidgeting with his fingers.  
"C-can I hug you like this?"  
I paused, blushing a bit. I grabbed his cheeks and forced him to face me. I smiled widely.  
"Of course!"*-*

I paused, blushing a bit. I grabbed osamu's cheeks and forced him to look at me and smiled wide. 

"Of course!"

He smiled wide as well, wrapping his arms around my waist and burying his face in my shoulder, me resting my head on top of his and wrapping my arms around his neck.

We stayed like that for a while before he lifted his head and looked at me.

"I remember that jacket."

I laughed.

"Guess I'm keeping it?"

He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Sure."

I blushed a little, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him closer.

He smiled against my skin and I hugged him tighter. 

~~~~~~~

I woke up at 7am; I was already tired since me and osamu stayed out until 1am, cuddling against the tree. 

I groaned, dragging my legs out of bed and going to freshen up. I had practice in an hour and I was already drained. I just know coach is going to shout at me, saying something along the lines of, "you aren't taking care of yourself!"

I didn't bother getting dressed right away and instead grabbed my phone and headed to the kitchen to make some food and coffee. 

When I switched on my phone, I saw three messages from osamu.

'Hey rinny! Good morning :)'  
'I'm sorry I made you stay up so late, I know you have practice today :('  
'I hope you still have a great day though! <3'

My heart. It's melting. 

I never took osamu as the type to use emoticons but it was adorable.

'Thanks Samu. Good morning to you too <3'

I didn't get a reply right after which made me sad but I had to get ready anyway. I fed mochi and got ready for practice.

~~~~~

"Hey suna! There's someone waiting outside for you."

I paused, looking at Komori.

"Huh?"  
"Yeah, he looks exactly like Atsumu."

Oh.

"Thanks for telling me."  
"No problem. Have a nice day!"  
"You too kom."

I stuffed my clothes in my bag and shut my locker, slinging my bag over my shoulder and draping my jacket over my hand. 

I walked out the door and saw osamu. Next to a Porsche.

Ahem. P o r s c h e.

"Woah."

I said, walking towards him.

"Hey. Thought I'd pick you up in style."  
"That's so cringey, stop!"

I said laughing, to which he laughed as well.

"You didn't have to pick me up. I could've gone home on my own."  
"Yeah I know but you can technically park your bike here and just take it back tomorrow after practice. So I can drive you to practice tomorrow as well."

I rolled my eyes. He's so considerate.

"You're so stupid."

He chuckled.

"Can we go back to my apartment first? I wanna take a shower and change."

Osamu looked down, blushing a bit. Okay, blushing A LOT.

"What?"

I asked, a smile creeping onto my face from his blush. 

"Idontknowmaybewecouldtakeabathtogether."

He mumbled very quickly. It took me a minute to understand and when I did, I burst out laughing.

"Are you serious?"

Osamu started fidgeting with his car keys and he mumbled a 'yes'.

*-*"My mom says we should take a shower!"  
"You go first Samu."  
Osamu pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Let's take a bath together!"  
It took a minute for me to process what he said, and when I did, I burst out laughing.  
"Are you serious?"  
He paused and a huge blush appeared on his face, he started fidgeting with his fingers.  
"Y-yeah, I wanted to show you my toys!"  
I started giggling.  
"You have toys in the bath?"  
"YEAH!!"  
"Lucky! My mom says I'm not allowed to have toys while bathing!"  
I said, pouting.  
"Well now you can! And you can with me! Come on rinny!"  
He said, dragging me towards the shower.  
"Okay! Okay!"*-*

I started giggling.

"Why not?"

His eyes shot up.

"A-are you sure? I just thought it'd be so soon because we just met again yesterday and like-"

I cut him off with a hug.

"Even if we haven't seen each other or talked to each in four years, it doesn't mean we aren't close anymore."  
"It kind of does-"  
"SHUSH."

We both started laughing and hugging each other. 

"But I still have to get a change of clothes."  
"You can wear mine."

I smiled.

"I know, but can I ask you a favour?"

Osamu nodded.

"Can I bring my cat? Because knowing you, you'd probably want me to stay over."

Osamu blushed and nodded.

"So I can bring her?"  
"Yeah!"

We both got in the car and headed over to my apartment.

~~~~~~~

"Rinny?"  
"Mhm?"

I asked, unbuckling my seatbelt and opening the car door.

"C-can you bring me a hoodie..?"

I looked at him, smiling a little.

"You want my hoodie?"  
"Y-yeah..."

I smiled even wider. 

"Alright."

Osamu looked up, his face bright. I laughed and got out of the car, running back to my apartment. 

I unlocked the door and saw my baby sitting on the floor. 

"Hey mochi!"

I pet her and smiled as she tried to grab my arm for her to cuddle. She always did that. 

I picked her up and placed her on the kitchen counter, grabbing a small bag to place some of her toys and food in. Then I ran to my bedroom and grabbed a hoodie, making sure it was my biggest one, because osamu is very muscular.

Yes. B e e f y. 

I ran back and grabbed the bag, and placed mochi in my arms, to which she cuddled against it. I walked out of the door and locked it, running back downstairs to the car. 

"Oh my god, she's so cute!"

Osamu said , as I handed her to him. He started ruffling her fur and kissing the top of her head. 

"Here's your hoodie."

I said and he placed mochi on his lap, grabbing the hoodie and clutching it to his chest. He started to take off his jacket but I stopped him.

"Wait give me mochi."  
"Take her."

I looked down on his lap and blushed, pulling my arms away and looking towards the window. 

After a few seconds osamu laughed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise. Here."

He picked up mochi and handed her to me. Then he took off his jacket and he was wearing a white tank top, which I hadn't noticed. His arms were godly. Like no kidding. They were really muscular and they made me blush like crazy. 

The worst part was when he ruffled his hair so his biceps showed even more and I swear I couldn't have gotten redder. 

He put the hoodie on and it was a little big on him.

"It smells like you."

He said, wrapping his arms around himself and snuggling into the hoodie. I laughed.

He reached out to pet mochi who was on my lap.

"What's her name? I forgot to ask."  
"Her name is mochi."

He looked at me with shock.

"Mochi..?"  
"Yeah. Is there a problem?"

He shook his head. 

"Its cute."

~~~~~~~

"YOU LIVE IN A PENTHOUSE?"

I was just standing there in awe as he led me to his house. The interior was all black; black walls and floors. There was a short hallway right when you enter, a door to the right which he told me was his dogs' room and a second door to the right which was a cute small bathroom. To the left was an office and when you walked further in, there was a living room with a sunken seating area and a large tv. The seating area had black couches and a fluffy white rug with black swiggly lines. There was also a sort of swing thing? Like on a stand? And it was white with one black pillow in the middle. There was another door in the living which opened to a gigantic gaming room. Then the kitchen was on the opposite side and it was huge. It was an open kitchen as well. Then there were stairs, that were straight in front of the door (not directly but like in that line you know?) and then there were exactly four steps to the right which lead to his bedroom and walk in closet, then on the left were six steps a guest room as well as a laundry room and storage room. Both bedrooms had bathrooms. 

"Your house is amazing."

I said and he chuckled.

"Thanks, I guess."  
"No don't guess. It's freaking amazing."

He laughed.

"I'm glad you like it."

Just then, two dogs started running towards me. One of them was huge, like about 60cm. The other one was tiny but they looked to be the same breed. The bigger one was extremely fluffy. 

"Guys chill!"

Osamu said, laughing as the bigger one started jumping up in front of him, trying to hug him. Osamu wrapped his arms around the bigger one and my heart melted. 

That's when I realised I didn't know where mochi was. I started looking behind my shoulder for her and found her near my shoes, huddled in the corner. 

"Mochi, come here."

I said laughing and going to grab her. I held her in my arms and walked over to osamu. 

"She looks like an ant compared to your dog."

I said laughing. Osamu laughed as well, petting mochi on her head.

"This is actually...uh..."

I looked at osamu, urging him to continue with my eyes.

"The big one is actually mocha and the little one is berry..."

Mocha? Berry? 

"That's so cute."

I said smiling and he smiled at me.

*-*"When I grow up! I wanna have a bigggg dog! It has to be twice my size!! And I'm going to name him after food!!"  
I laughed at osamu.  
"Of course you are! When I grow up, I wanna have a cat!"  
"Bleh! Cats are boring!"  
"Are not!"  
I pouted and osamu laughed.  
"I'm kidding! I'm sure if its your cat it wouldn't be boring!!"  
"Hmph!"*-*

I placed mochi down and went to pet berry. And then mocha.

"They're so fluffy! What breed are they?"

I said, hugging mocha and rubbing his fur. 

"They're Newfoundland. Mocha is about 69cm.They seem to like you though."

Osamu said, sitting down and petting them as well.

"I sure hope they do."

Osamu laughed.

"Mocha loves to cuddle. He cuddles me at night."  
"That's cute."

He nodded.

"So do you wanna...?"  
"Yeah."

I said, giggling. Osamu got up and helped me up as well, taking my hand all the way upstairs. He opened his room door and went in.

"There's everything we need in the bathroom so...uh..."

I laughed. 

"Why are so nervous? You're making this awkward."  
"Sorry! It's just! I don't know? It's kind of weird since we're adults now and yeah..."

I giggled, wrapping my arms around him.

"If you're shy, just say it."

I whispered.

"I am not shy!"

He said, pushing me away.

"Fine then. Prove it."

He smirked and took of his shirt. Just like in one pull just. yeah. ahem.

He had abs. abs. yeah. He had them. ahem. 

"See?"

He said. 

"I'm not gonna lie, you're kind of hot."

He blushed and buried his face in his hands.

"You can't just say that!"

He mumbled and I laughed. I grabbed his arm and pushed him inside the bathroom, getting in as well and locking the door. 

"Wait, is mochi gonna be okay?"

Osamu asked. I nodded.

"She'll probably just hide somewhere."

He smiled, switching on the tap in the tub, which was spacious. He added bubbles too and mixed them. I took off my shirt and placed it on the edge of the counter.

"Turn around."  
"Why?"

He asked, smirking.

"Osamu."  
"Rin."  
"Osamu."  
"Rin."  
"Osamu, please."

He smiled and turned around. I took off my pants and slid into the bathtub. 

"Okay take off your pants and come in."  
"So I can't see you but you can see me?"

He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm closing my eyes, dumbass."

He smiled and started taking off his pants, then he sat opposite me in the tub. He placed both his arms over the edges and slid deeper into the water, resting his head against the edge, which I notice had a head rest thingy. 

I took this time to explore the bathroom. It was very clean and it was also marble black. When you enter from the door, there are two sinks to your left (the counter was marble black and the sinks were white), a shower with a huge shower head to the right, the tub a little to the left, further away from when you enter (hope that makes sense, probably didn't but anyway) and a large shelf like thing with boxes, and of course a toilet at the end which was separated by a wall. He had that corner hangy thing beside the tub which was filled with shower gels and shampoos and conditioners. And on the sink counter he had the basic necessities and he had shower onions in the middle of the two sinks. 

The entire room was just so...pleasing? It felt nice. I could stay here forever. 

"Hey rinny?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Come here."

I opened my eyes to see osamu's knees popping out of the water.

"What?"  
"Come here."

Like...on his lap?

"Why?"  
"You don't want to?"

Of course I did.

"Fine."

I crawled over to osamu and laid my back against his chest. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around my waist, to which I placed my hands on top of his. 

I was blushing and it sort of felt really nice. We stayed like that for a while, before the water got cold and we had to leave.

~~~~~~~

"This is so big on me."

I groaned. I was standing in the middle of osamu's bathroom, wearing an xxl shirt and L sweatpants.

"Do these even fit you?"

He laughed.

"I like oversized things."  
"Of course you do."

I groaned again. I was surely going to trip in these sweatpants. 

"Well at least you're warm."

Osamu said. 

"Mhm."

I walked out of the bathroom and sat on his bed while he changed. His room was nice too. 

It was a bed that was placed sideways as to when you enter the room, and there were full glass windows (like from top to bottom) all around the front of the bed (again, not direct front), a desk opposite the bed, a little to the right and the bathroom was on the left. There was a big white rug and a white coffee table with two black bean bags on either side in the middle. Even though coffee tables and bean bangs don't go together, it still looked cute. 

"Alright rinny. Let's cook?"

Ahem. C o o k?

"Bold of you to assume I can cook."  
"But I can."

He said laughing. I crossed my hands over my chest and looked him up and down. 

"Okay then."

I said, walking out the door and all the downstairs and to the kitchen. Osamu followed me a few seconds later.

"So what are we going to make?"  
"Food."

He said. I rolled my eyes and sat on the counter, waiting for instructions. Berry came towards me, jumping up and down. 

"He wants you to pick him up."

Osamu said. I looked at berry and bent down, picking him up and cuddling him in my arms. But he jumped out of my arms and settled down on the edge of the counter. I pouted.

"Fine! I'll just go cuddle your brother!"

Osamu chuckled as I stood up and walked over to the seating area. Plopping myself down and practically jumping on top on mocha (not actually though). I started looking for mochi and found her sitting in a small corner of the seating area, cuddling against the edge.

"Hey rin! I got the ingredients! Let's cook!"  
"Coming!"

*-*"Do you, want to, cook, with, me?"  
I looked up at osamu with a confused expression.  
"We aren't allowed in the kitchen."  
"I am! It's my house too!"  
He said, jumping up and down.  
"What if we burn the house down?!"  
"We won't! Because I'm the greatest chef in the world!!"  
I giggled.  
"If you are, go make me onigiri!"  
"Coming right up!!"  
I giggled again, letting myself be dragged by osamu and to the kitchen. Then he placed his hands underneath my armpits and lifted me up, placing me on the chair.  
"Wha- I can do that myself!"  
"Hehe!"*-*

As I entered the kitchen, osamu came to me and lifted me up by my armpits, placing me on the stool.

"Wha- I can do that myself, you know?"

He giggled.

"I know, but it's cute."  
"It's really not."

I said, pouting. 

"So I changed my mind. I'm going to cook for you and you're going to watch me. Okay?"

I hummed and he started cooking. I placed my elbow on the table and rested my chin on my palm and stared at him, not realising the smile that creeped onto my face. 

Maybe I still do like him. Just maybe though.

~~~~~~~

It's been three weeks. Three weeks. And me and osamu have gotten a whole lot closer, physically as well. 

We started cuddling and stuff, and we would sometimes hold hands and give each other kisses on the cheek or forehead. To be honest it was nice, but I don't know why we did that. Was it because it's been so long since we've seen each other? Or was it more than that?

"Osamu?"  
"Hmm?"

I took a deep breath in and exhaled. I raised myself up from where I was cuddling osamu, placing my hand on his chest. 

"What...what are we?"

He hesitated for a second.

"Friends, I think..."

I got off of him completely, sitting beside him on the bed. He got up as well, mirroring my position.

"What if...what if we weren't just friends?"  
"You mean...?"

I paused.

"Y-yeah..."  
"Rin?"

I didn't say anything.

"Rin. Rinny look at me."

I raised my face to look at him, my cheeks tinted red. 

"Can I kiss you?"

W h a t.

"W-what do you mean-"  
"Can I kiss you?"

He asked again, more stern now.

"I don't-"  
"Don't think about it. Do you want me to kiss you?"

I almost choked. 

"M-maybe..."  
"Rin, can I kiss you?"

I started fidgeting with my fingers.

"Y-yeah..."

Osamu grabbed my face with one hand and pulled me closer. He placed a kiss on my forehead, then one of both my cheeks, then my nose and then my lips. 

It was a soft kiss, nothing more, nothing less. He placed his other hand on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He hugged me closer, close enough that our chests were touching.

He bit my bottom lip and that's when I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away slightly. 

"I-I don't-"  
"Y-yeah- I'm s-sorry-"

He let go of me and leaned back against the bed. He face was flushed red and he looked very embarrassed.

"That was nice..."

I said, laying down on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head, playing with my hair. 

"Yeah..."  
"So?"

I asked. 

"Do you wanna be my boyfriend?"

Osamu laughed.

"I don't know. You're going to have to ask me out more lavish than that." 

I pouted.

"Fair enough."  
"How about this."

He said, lifting me up and forcing me to look at him. 

"We both think of ways to ask each other out."  
"Hmm... alright. That seems fair."

Osamu chuckled and kissed my forehead. 

~~~~~~~~

"An onigiri date? That's so basic."

I rolled my eyes.

"Suga come on! Please give me some ideas."

Suga shook his head. 

"You know more about him than I do, think of something."

I groaned. 

"Wait, WAIT OH MY GOD! I am dumb."

I got my stuff and stood up.

"Bye Suga!! Talk later!!"

I said, running out of the café.

"WAIT YOU DIDN'T PAY THE BILL-"

~~~~~~~~

"Tsumu this is literally the only thing you're good at."  
"You brought this upon yourself."

I groaned.

"Samu just think of what he likes and a place he likes to be and join them together and BAM! Date."

'Hmm. A place he liked and stuff he likes...'

"I GOT IT!! THANKS FOR NOTHING TSUMU!"

I said, running out of the house.

"EXCUSE YOU!"

~~~~~~~~

I made sure everything was ready and texted osamu to meet me at the cliff. 

I had made a picnic like thing, even though it was 10pm- 

I had fruits and muffins as well as cupcakes, a small cake that said "will you go out with me?", with the inside filled with melted chocolate and sprinkles so that when you cut it, it would flow. I thought about getting a cake with a water balloon inside, but it's September 24 and osamu's birthday is in less than two weeks, so might as well then. I also got drinks and of course, onigiri. 

*honk honk* 

I almost jumped when I heard the honk and turned around to see osamu, coming towards me in reverse, with a truck. 

A t r u c k.

"Osamu??!!"

He stopped the car right in the middle of the cliff and got out. 

"Hey rinny!"

He said, coming over to give me a hug. I hugged him back.

"What's this?"

I pulled away from the hug, walking over to the truck and peering inside. There were pillows and blankets in the back open thingy and some snacks, like jelly sticks and chips. There was also a laptop.

"Osamu?"

I asked.

"Well uh- this is my date idea."

He said, fidgeting a little. I smiled.

"Well I planned a picnic at 10pm for our date."

I said, pointing towards the blanket on the floor.

"Oh."

He said, looking back and forth between the truck and the picnic.

"We should join them."

I suggested. He looked at me.

"What do you mean?"  
"Like we should eat the food and cuddle and watch the movie in the truck."

Osamu stood there for a minute before nodding.

"That sounds fun."

Osamu helped get the stuff from the blanket and onto the truck ( I mean the back of the truck like the open part when I say truck), and I helped setting the blankets up so we were comfortable.

"This cake is cute."

Osamu said. I turned around and saw him holding the cake in his hand. I blushed deep red and rushed to grab it from his hands.

"Y-you weren't supposed to see that yet!!"

He laughed and hugged me from behind, kissing my shoulder.

"Sorry sorry. But can you ask me first, before we eat so I can ask you and then we can eat? You know?"

I was still a bit red and nodded.

"Sorry if it seems stupid..."

I said, climbing into the truck and patting the seat next to me. Osamu pouted and climbed in as well, wrapping his arms around me.

"It's not stupid! It's very cute! And I get a boyfriend and a cake!! What's better than that?!!"

I laughed at osamu, grabbing his cheeks and pressing a kiss to his nose. 

"You're so cute."

Osamu giggled and opened the cake box thingy. 

"Come on! Come on! Come on!"  
"Okay!! Calm down baby!!"

I said, laughing and kissing his cheek. Then I noticed he was bright red. 

"What?"

I asked.

"Y-you called me baby..."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing his nose again. 

"Cause you are. You're my big cuddly bear. My baby."

I wrapped my arms around him tighter. 

"Stop that..."

He mumbled into my neck as he hugged me tighter. I chuckled.

"Okay okay, now cake."

I grabbed the knife and gave it to him.

"So, you have to tell me your answer and then cut the cake."

He nodded. 

"Ahem. I, Osamu Miya, accept your confession or your offer to date me- That sounds bad."

He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"But anyway. I accept it and I agree to be your boyfriend as long as I get unlimited kisses and cuddles."

I giggled.

"Deal."

Osamu smiled and cut the cake; the chocolate pouring out.

"That's so cute!"

He said, taking a bit of chocolate with his finger and licking it off. I smiled. 

I reached my hand to take some chocolate and I booped osamu's nose with it. He looked shocked before he tried to lick it off.

"This is one of those times where I wish I had the ability to touch my tongue to my nose."

I giggled and grabbed his face, licking the chocolate off. He blushed a bright red and covered his face.

"W-what are you doing?!"

He pushed me away and I giggled. 

"Okay okay! We'll let that go for now, I want my asking out thingy now."

I said. Osamu stared at me and then smiled. He got out of the truck and looked at me, giving me his hand.

I took it and stepped out of the truck. Osamu went to the front and opened the car door, grabbing a speaker from the seat.

"Oh?"

I asked. He giggled and placed the speaker on the edge of the truck, increasing the volume to high, before playing double take by dhruv.

"I love this song!"

I said, jumping a bit. He chuckled and held his hand out to me.

"Rintarou Suna, will you dance with me?"

I smiled.

"Yes! But not slow dance because- well yeah."

We both started laughing before osamu took my hand in his started dragging me along the cliff area while jumping slightly, twirling me around a few times.

*-*"Hey rinny?"  
"Yes Samu?"  
"Do you want to dance with me?"  
"Not now, I'm busy."  
"Please rinny! You never dance with me!"  
I felt sad. I wanted to dance with him, but I didn't know how to dance.  
"I don't know how to dance Samu."  
"I'll teach you! Besides, dancing isn't all about steps, you just let your body flow to the music. How do you think dance was created?"  
"Was dance really created like that?"  
I asked.  
"I don't know for sure, but it's the only explanation!"  
I giggled.  
"Okay Samu."  
He took my hand in his, dragging me around the playground while jumping slightly, and twirling me around a few times.*-*

"DO YOU FEEL THE LOVE??!!!"

Osamu shouted at the top of his lungs when the chorus came on.

"Come on rinny!!! Sing with me!!"

He said, grabbing my arm and spinning me around before hugging me from the back. 

"Fine fine!"

When the chorus came on again, we started singing in unison. 

"BOY YOU GOT ME HOOKED ONTO SOMETHING!! WHO COULD SAY THAT THEY SAW US COMING?? TELL ME, DO YOU FEEL THE LOVE?! SPEND THE SUMMER OF A LIFETIME WITH ME! LET ME TAKE YOU TO THE PLACE OF YOUR DREAMS! TELL ME, DO YOU FEEL THE LOVE??"

We sang this part, twirling around in each others' embrace. Osamu ended the line with a kiss to my lips, which lasted for about a minute. 

"So Rinny..."

Osamu said, turning off the song.

"Will you go out with me?"  
"I, Rintarou Suna, accept your confession, as long as we can dance whenever we're able to."

I said, hands behind my back and mocking osamu slightly. Osamu giggled.

"Of course! Dancing with the man of my dreams? How could I say no??"

I laughed and pulled him in for a kiss, to which he gladly accepted.

We danced for a bit more before sitting down and cuddling against each other, stuffing our faces with food and snacks, watching the stars and the movie.

"Wait rinny?"  
"Hmm?"

I said, pausing the movie. 

"C-can we do something? It might seem stupid..."

I shook my head. 

"I'm sure it's not. What do you wanna do?"

He blushed and reached behind one of the pillows, pulling out a blanket hoodie. I giggled.

"A blanket hoodie?"

He nodded.

"T-that's not all- I only got one b-because well you can wear it and uh- I wanted to like get under the blanket hoodie while you're wearing it so I can cuddle you like that...? Does that make sense..."

I processed that then giggled.

"That sounds cute."

His eyes lit up as I grabbed the hoodie and put it on. I opened my arms and he crawled inside the hoodie, hugging me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his head.

"It's warm..."

He said, snuggling into my neck. I chuckled and nodded.

~~~~~~~~~

"So what? Are we going to surprise them?"

I nodded. Oikawa giggled while Suga, Akaashi And kenma just sighed.

"It's a just a small gathering, right? Their parents aren't going to come huh?"

I shook my head at Suga.

"They are busy, but tsumu and Samu said it was fine."  
"You're cruel."

Kenma said, grabbing the cake with the water balloon in it. I giggled.

"Shouldn't be that bad."  
"No it will be."

Akaashi said, laughing. We grabbed the stuff and got in suga's car, along with the decorations. We reached atsumu's apartment and saw sakusa waiting for us. Osamu always went to atsumu's apartment for birthdays so we got in and started decorating the entire living room.

"You're helping take this all down."

Sakusa said, practically growling at us. We all laughed and nodded our heads. We had a table set with the cake and then a separate one because we felt bad (the separate cake was in the fridge). We had all kinds of food, like pizza and snacks like chips and drinks and cupcakes and a bunch of stuff (also onigiri for osamu).

By the one we were done, bokuto, kuroo, tendou,  
Ushijima, daichi, Kita san, Aran, And Akashi all arrived and it was getting late. The twins would be back soon to cut the cake so I got into the room to get dressed.

I wore a baby blue long sleeved bodysuit with white cargo pants and cream coloured chunky sneakers. I went back to the living room and wore one of the hats which we only got for the four of us (osamu, tsumu, sakusa and I), because no one else wanted to wear it. Sakusa seemed really uncomfortable in his hat but wouldn't take it off because it was for atsumu.

sweet.

We heard the keys in the door and we hurried to hide behind the couches. They came into the living room and switched on the lights, causing everyone to jump out and scream.

"SURPRISEEE!!"

We all screamed in unison and they both jumped . They started laughing after a bit and so did everyone else.

"Guys awww!"

Atsumu said, going over to hug everyone. Osamu followed after him and everyone wished them happy birthday. Osamu and atsumu came to me and sakusa last, pulling us both in for a kiss.

"Happy birthday baby."

I said, kissing his nose and hugging him. I heard him chuckle.

"Jeez you're making me feel old rinny."

I laughed and dragged him towards the table.

"We gotta cut the cake fast."

Sakusa said and they both grabbed the knives as everyone else started singing.

*POP*

"EWWWWW! WHAT THE HELLLL??!!!"

Atsumu screamed, jumping up and running into the kitchen. Osamu just stood there, water and cake all over his face and clothes. He looked at me and started walking towards me, pointing directly at me.

"You, you did this, didn't you?"  
"I'm sorry?"

I said, backing away slowly. Osamu came towards me faster and I panicked. Everyone was laughing.

"Wait! I'm sorry! Please these are white pants please don't!-"

Osamu jumped on me, causing both me and I'm to stumble back on the couch and get both our clothes dirty.

"SAMUUU!!"

I shouted, pushing him off and trying to slowly get the frosting off my pants. Osamu just laughed.

"You did this on your own."

I growled at him and atsumu came back, with an angry sakusa.

"Why didn't you tell me about the cake?"  
"Oops?"

I said softly. He growled at all of us and me , osamu and atsumu ran to change our clothes. 

When we got back, we were all wearing baggy clothes. We went to get the actual cake and brought it to the table. 

"Alright let's actually get some cake!"

Suga said, grabbing the knives and giving them to the birthday boys.

"Alright wish for something!"

Both of them closed their eyes as we started singing and they cut the cake. We all cheered and clapped, hugging each of them.

After that we danced around and ate a lot of food, and just had a great time.

After everyone left, I sat down with osamu on the couch and hugged him.

"What'd you wish for?"  
"I'm not supposed to tell you or it won't come true."

I whined.

"Pleaseeee??"

He shook his head and kissed my forehead. 

"If it comes true I'll tell you."

~~~~~

"Morning rinny baby!"  
"Ugh, rinny baby?"

Osamu laughed over the phone. He had woken me up at 5am, after making me go to sleep at 8pm.

"I'm still sleepy."

I complained.

"Well tough baby, we're going to watch the sunrise!"

I groaned.

"I hate that you're so perfect."

Osamu giggled.

"We're going to walk since I need to take the dogs out for a walk as well."

I hummed.

"I'll walk to your place and bring mochi as well. She keeps waiting by the door, I think she likes your place more than mine."

Osamu laughed.

"She is a playful cat and there's a lot of space here, I don't blame her."

I scoffed.

"Coming in a few minutes."

Osamu hummed and hung up the phone. I got up and got ready, making sure to wear the white shirt I stole from osamu, and some black cargo pants. I put on some sneakers and grabbed mochi's food and mochi herself. 

I started walking to osamu's apartment and saw him waiting for me. 

"Hey baby!"

He waved, coming over to give me a kiss on my forehead. 

"Hellooo!"

I said, giving mochi to him and wrapping my arms around his neck. I kissed him and we both smiled into the kiss. 

"I'll go put mochi up, you wait here with the dogs."

I nodded and osamu left. I saw berry running towards me and jumping in my arms. I giggled.

"Hello baby!"

I said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. Mocha came towards me and start standing on his two legs to give me a hug. I laughed and kissed mocha's head, wrapping my arms around him. 

"Let's go!"

Osamu said, running down to me. He was wearing a grey hoodie with a shirt and black jeans. 

"You look hot."

I said. Osamu looked down at himself and laughed.

"You look hot too."

I rolled my eyes.

"I know."

~~~~~~

We sat on the cliff, my back against the tree and osamu's head on my lap, as well as mocha's;berry was running around in circles. 

"Does he always just run around at 6 in the morning?"

Osamu hummed.

"He's very energetic in the morning, he throws a big fuss when I leave for work though."

I smiled. 

"Look it's rising!"

Osamu said, getting off of me and grabbing my arm and hugging it. I laughed, leaning onto him, kissing his temple.

The sunrise really was beautiful. It seemed like something out of a movie or a painting. 

Euphoric.

*-*"Osamu! Do you want to watch the sunrise with me?"  
"Are you crazy? If we go out, our mommies and daddies will know we stayed up all night!"  
"But I want to see the sunrise!"  
I pouted. Sitting beside osamu on the bed.  
"Fine. But we have to sneak back into my room before our mommies see us!"  
I nodded. Osamu took my hand and ran up to his room, opening his window so that we could climb back in later. We jumped out of the window and ran towards osamu's cousin's house.  
"Are you sure we can sneak into their backyard?"  
"Yes! They have a treehouse and you can see the sunrise from there! We saw it before."  
I nodded. Osamu slowly jumped over the gate, helping me over too.  
"Ow!!"  
I said softly, as I landed on my hand.  
"Oh no! Are you okay rinny??"  
"Yes I'm fine! We can put some ointment when we go back home!"  
"But mommy will know!"  
"You're right! Oh no. It's fine then! I don't need ointment! I'm strong!!"  
Osamu giggled.  
"Yes yes you are!! Now let's go!! We're gonna miss it!!"  
He helped me up and we ran to the backyard, climbing the ladder to the treehouse.  
"It's very cozy in here but we have to make sure we don't touch anything!!"  
I nodded.  
"Okayy!!"  
Osamu and I crawled over to the window and sat there. Osamu took my hand in his as the sun was starting to rise.  
"Look! Look! It's so pretty! Just like you rinny!"  
I blushed.  
"Your eyes remind me of the sunrise!"  
He said, smiling softly.  
"Your eyes remind me of nighttime, when i go stargazing."  
Osamu gasped.  
"You go stargazing without me? No fair rinny!"  
I laughed.  
"We can stargaze sometime if you want!"  
Osamu's face brightened up.  
"Of course! Of course! Of course!"  
I giggled. 

~~~~~~~~

"Osamuuuuu!!"

I screamed, barging into his office.

"Hey rinny baby."

He said, smiling.

"Do you like my outfit?"

I said, twirling around in my cream plaid skirt and white sweater.

"Yeah! You look very beautiful."

He said, returning back to his work. I pouted. 

"Osamuuuuu!!! You've been working non stop for the past three days!! You aren't even getting enough sleep!"

Osamu sighed.

"I'm sorry baby. I have to finish this and respond to more emails. If I finish this I might be able to open up a branch in Kyoto."

I smiled thinking of that.

"You basically have branches in all of japan. I'm happy for you!"

I said, running over to hug him and kiss him on his cheek. 

"Thanks baby."  
"But I won't allow you to not sleep. And you're stressed out."

Osamu looked at me.

"Come on."

I said, dragging him out of the office.

"Rinny- I have to finish this-"  
"You can after this."

I led him to the living room and switched on 'Can't help falling in love.'

Osamu laughed.

"Seriously?"  
"Yeah!"

I said, wrapping my arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder while he softly spun us side to side. 

*-*"Osamuuuu!!!"  
Osamu raised his head up from his work.  
"Hey rinny!"  
I chuckled.  
"Look! Mom let me borrow one of her skirts! Do you like my outfit?"  
I said, twirling around in my oversized cream plaid skirt and white sweater.  
"Wow! You look so pretty! I want to try the skirt now!"  
"Nooo!!"  
I pouted.  
"It's mine! You can take it later!"  
"Okay rinny!"  
Osamu said, smiling bright.  
"Come on osamu! Let's slow dance!"  
"Why?"  
"I want you to twirl me around so my skirt twirls too!!"  
"But that's not what slow dancing is!"  
"Huh?"  
"Yeah rinny! I'll show you!"  
Osamu ran up to me and grabbed my hands.  
"So basically you're supposed to hold hands with one hand, and then you put your hand around my neck and I put mine around your waist! But we don't have to hold hands!"  
I giggled.  
"Okay!!"  
I placed my arms around his neck and he placed his hands around my waist, I rested my head on his shoulder.  
"Wow! You really are tiny Samu!"  
I said, laughing.  
"Am not!"  
He said, tickling me.  
"W-wait! W-wait! I-I'm k-kidding!!!"  
I said, laughing in between words. Osamu stopped, giggling at me.  
"Not fair Samu!"  
He started laughing harder.  
"Let's actually dance now!"  
"Okay!"  
We placed our hands around each other and swayed from side to side.  
"Don't step on my feet Samu!"  
"I'm not going to!"*-*

Osamu placed his head on top of mine, giving me a kiss on the top of my head. 

"Thank you baby."

He whispered. I hummed and hugged him tighter as the song ended.

"Okay but now work."  
"AND THEN SLEEP!"

I shouted after him as he walked towards his office. 

"YEAH! YEAH!"

~~~~~~~

"Osamu?"

I slowly lifted myself up with my hands, turning to switch on the lamp on the bedside table. Osamu was next to me, clutching the blanket tightly and breathing heavily while mumbling something inaudible.

"Baby..?"

I softly asked. Osamu started shaking really bad and and curling up on himself. Mocha was sleeping on the floor next to him, and mocha got up and started patting osamu's shoulder.

"Rinny...please not you....not again please... I beg you... stay please stay rinny!"

I wrapped my arms around osamu, swinging my leg over him as well.

"Baby I'm here, I'm here..."

I started rubbing his shoulders and playing with his hair while whispering soft things like "I'm here." and "it's okay baby."

Osamu stopped shaking after a bit and I heard some sniffing from him. I kissed his cheek and buried my head in his neck, when I noticed he was sweaty. I got off of him and he whined.

"Don't go rinny!"

He said, whisper screaming. Mocha apparently had the same thought process as me as he grabbed the blanket with his mouth and dragged it away from osamu. I petted mocha on the head and went back to cuddling osamu. 

"Rintarou...?"

He said, turning around so that he was facing me.

"Yeah baby?"

He sniffed.

"I-I'm sorry..."

I shook my head, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"It's okay baby. Let's sleep now yeah?"

Osamu nodded into my chest and I turned off the lamp. 

"W-wait won't you be cold?"

He asked.

"I'm warm when I'm next to you."

I could see his blush even in the dark.

"Stop... that's so cheesy."

I laughed.

*-*"Hey Sunarin!"  
"Hey tsumu. Where's osamu?"  
Atsumu pouted.  
"You only care about him! But anyway he's coming."  
I giggled. Osamu came in through the door and sat next to me, his head down low.  
"Samu?"  
He hummed as a response to me. Atsumu left quietly.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I-I had a dream that we separated after high school. And it was really scary cause I don't wanna lose you rinny!"  
I sighed.  
"You won't ever lose my Samu! I promise you!"  
Osamu shook his head.  
"But what if you do? I'll be miserable without you!"  
I chuckled.  
"What about me?! I'd be miserable too!"  
Osamu looked at me, tears building up in his eyes.  
"Promise to never leave?"  
He asked.  
"Promise."*-*

"Hey rinny...."

Osamu started, softly.

"Hmm?"  
"Promise to never leave again?"

I looked at osamu and saw him looking up at me.

"Promise."

~~~~~~~

"Osamu?"  
"Hmm baby?"

I walked into the bedroom and snuggled up against him.

"I'm tired."

He chuckled, kissing my forehead. 

"Sleep baby."  
"Nooo!! I wanna sleep with youuu!"

He sighed.

"I have an email I need to respond to. It'll just take a second."

I nodded and snuggled closer to him. After he was done, he placed his phone on the table and switched off the lights, wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey rin?"  
"Mhm?"  
"What do you say...we move in together."

I paused.

"Like really?"

I asked.

"Yeah, I mean you practically live here already, might as well just live here all the time-"

I cut him off with a kiss.

"I'd like that."

*-*"Rinny!!"  
"Yes Samu?"  
Osamu came skipping over and jumping on me. I groaned.  
"You're heavy! Get off!"  
I said, shoving him off me. He chuckled.  
"I just had an idea!"  
I sighed.  
"No no! It's a good one! I promise!"  
"Okay fine. What is it Samu?"  
His eyes lit up.  
"Let's move in together when we grow up!"  
I laughed.  
"I though we were already doing that?"  
Osamu looked at me shocked.  
"I'm kidding."  
Osamu chuckled.  
"I have a question though!"  
"Mhm?"  
"We have to have rules and live in a bigggggg house!!"  
I giggled.  
"I want to live in a big apartment! Not a house!"  
I said, slightly jumping up and down.  
"That's fine! As long as it's big!"  
"So... like a penthouse?"  
I asked.  
"What's a penthouse?"  
"Hmm it's like a big apartment and it has stairs!"  
Osamu eyes grew wide.  
"An apartment with stairs? That's so cool!!"  
"I knowww! We have to live in a penthouse!"  
"Yeah!"  
Me and osamu started laughing and jumping around the room.*-*

He smiled and we snuggled closer, falling asleep shortly after. 

~~~~~~

"Hey baby?"  
"Yes rinny?"

I sighed.

"I wanna go skateboarding."

I heard him chuckle.

"I have two skateboards in the closet."

I raised my eyebrows.

"And you didn't tell me?!!"

He laughed.

"Sorry baby. But if you want we can go on a skateboard date...?"

I smiled.

"Sure."

We got out the skateboards and grabbed berry as well, because he wanted to run around.

Osamu and I got on our skateboards and we were both rough at first, but we managed to get back on track easily. 

"Hey rinny! Follow me!"

I nodded and followed osamu, going faster in the board. It was around 9pm so it was dark, which only made it better.

We entered a deserted skatepark and osamu immediately went into the bowl. I followed after him and we stared going around, laughing and screaming random words at each other.

I loved it.

*-*"Just get on Samu!"  
"I'm scareddd!!"  
He said, gripping my shirt tight.  
"Come on! You just have to move the board with your foot!"  
"Easier said that done rin!"  
He shouted. I chuckled and pushed him.  
"Waittt! NOOOO-"  
I laughed and saw him move the board with his foot and I sighed.  
"It wasn't that hard."  
I said to myself and chuckled. Osamu came back a few minutes later, practically glowing from joy.  
"That was amazing! Let's go together? On a skateboard date?"  
Date?  
"What do you mean date?"  
"Friendship date!"  
He said and I swear my heart broke just a little bit. I nodded and got on my skateboard as well and we started skating around the area.*-*

"That was fun."

I said, grabbing another chuupet from the bag. Osamu chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"It really was baby."

He grabbed his soft drink and took a sip. 

"Osamu?"  
"Hmm?"

I smiled.

"Thank you."

He stared at me and then kissed my lips.

"No problem."

~~~~~~~

"How. Do. I. Ask. Him."

Atsumu groaned which made me roll my eyes.

"You've been together for over a year! It's not that hard to pull out a damn ring, Samu!"

I slammed my hands on the table.

"Then you do it. Propose to sakusa. Right now. Go buy a ring and propose to him."

Atsumu looked at me with shock in his eyes, before he started laughing.

"He gotta propose to me."

I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh fine. Just take him out on a cute little date and then go to that cliff thingy you guys always go to and propose."

I sat thinking for a minute.

"Will you help me decorate the cliff?"

I asked.

"I'm busy."  
"I didn't even say the date-"  
"Yeah but I'll make plans for then."

I rolled my eyes and left the room. This is going to be easy. 

I went back home, knowing suna would have practice, and grabbed some stuff.

"Wait, should I do it today?"

I sat thinking for a minute, again. And finally decided to do it today because if rinny looked at me I'm sure I would just get on my knee and propose so-

I grabbed some blankets and wrapped them around the pets. No I'm kidding. I wrapped them around myself and then snuggled against the pets. 

After a bit of snuggling, I got up and went to my wardrobe, rummaging inside boxes and finally finding them.

Fairy lights and a wood carver. 

I grabbed them along with a bunch of soft blankets that I bought extra cause I knew rinny liked, and a bunch of pillows as well. I ran downstairs and stuffed them all in the back of the car and ran back upstairs. 

Then I thought, should it be more fancy than this? But wait, I don't want to propose in a public place. That'd give rinny too much anxiety, but then again we get free dessert at the restaurant- 

I'll just fake it at the restaurant. Yeah.

I chuckled, imagining what would happen. I was rushing, I knew it, but I needed to do this now. 

I drove all the way to the cliff, grabbing the stuff and setting it up. I placed the blankets and pillows on the floor along with a stuffed animal. 

I strung the fairy lights over the tree branches, placing batteries into the little box. I placed the small wooden chest on a small wooden table and placed the wood carver on the table as well.

Actually I think the table is a chair but whatever.

When I was done, I turned on the fairy lights and I was impressed. I had chosen golden and white pillows with light cream colored blankets so it looked very beautiful.

I got back in the car and called rinny.

"Hey baby."

I smiled, hearing his voice.

"Hey rinny."  
"What's up?"

I don't know why but I started panicking. Do I tell him? Wait no! You can't tell him you're proposing to him! Are you dumb?

"Samu?"  
"Uh- uh-"

GOD. Say something!

"W-well I wanted to take you out on a date so I- uh-"

I heard rinny giggling on the phone.

"Baby why do you always get shy when asking me on a date?"

I do?

"I do?"

He chuckled again.

"Yeah. You always fidget with your fingers and start shaking a little because you're so shy."

I looked down and surely enough, I was fidgeting with the edge of my shirt and shaking a bit.

"O-oh..."

I said chuckling.

"Well I- uh bye."

I hung up the phone. I HUNG UP THE PHONE. 

Oh god. What if he hates me now? What if he doesn't want to date me anymore? What if he leaves me and says no? What if he-

The phone was ringing.

"Hello?"  
"I sensed it. I am the greatest."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"What do you want?"  
"Did you do it?"  
"Not yet. I asked him on a date though."

Atsumu laughed.

"Properly or were you still fidgeting?"  
"Okay shut up!"

Atsumu chuckled.

"Anyway, I'm going out with omi."  
"Ok?"  
"Ok bye."

I rolled my eyes. Time to get home and get ready. yay.

~~~~~~

Stop shaking, oh my god stop shaking. 

"Baby are you okay? Should I drive?"

I shook my head. 

"No...I think I should drive-"

I sighed, pulling over.

"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous."  
"Why?"

I held my breath.

"Because I-"

Wait! Don't tell him! Are you stupid?!

"I don't know, you just look very pretty."

Rinny chuckled.

"You haven't even looked me at other than that one time I was getting into the car."  
"I know, I know. I'm sorry. You really do look beautiful and I guess I'm just really happy I'm with you now."

Rinny's nose scrunched up.

"Ew- cheesy."

I chuckled, looking at him.

"I uh- I love you."

Wait. This is the first time I've said that, and I'm proposing? Is it...? Is it too early?

Rinny didn't say anything which made me feel really bad. He was just staring at me and I didn't stare back because I was nervous. I didn't know what his expression was.

I started closing in on myself, pressing myself against the edge and pulling my shoulders inward. 

Rinny placed a hand on my knee, squeezing softly.

"Baby look at me."

Oh god. No. No no no no no no no no no...

"No..."

I heard rinny unbuckle his seatbelt and get out of the car. I watched as he came over to my side and opened the door. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered.

"Baby I love you too."

I started blushing. I don't know why, don't ask.

"Baby look at me, please?"

God. G O D.

I turned my head to look at him and noticed his eyeliner and lip gloss. 

"You look pretty."

He giggled, kissing my neck.

"Now get out and let me drive."

I laughed and got out of the car, sitting in the passenger seat. 

~~~~~~

"I didn't notice your outfit before. It's really cute."

Rinny laughed. He was wearing a black sling dress with stars over a white turtleneck, and chunky black boots with chains.

I was just wearing a suit without a tie and the first button left opened because atsumu said it looked nice? 

"You look very hot."

I laughed.

"It's comfortable so I don't mind."

I took his hand and led him to the restaurant.

"Reservation for the miyas?"

A h e m. W H A T.

"I'm sorry, what?"

The lady at the desk looked up at me. 

"You are the miyas right? A guy named Atsumu Miya booked a reservation for and I quote 'my brother and his husband'. So I assume you two are the miyas?"

Damn you atsumu. I sighed, looking over at rinny, who had the elbow on the desk, his fingers around his chin, trying not to laugh.

"Yes, that's us."

The lady nodded and led us to our table. Rinny wrapped his right hand over my left, interlocking our arms.

"I kind of like the name. Miyas."  
"Shut up rinny."

I growled and he started laughing. We sat at our table and started looking through the menu.

After finally deciding on our dishes, I spoke up.

"After this, you gotta propose to me."

Rinny nearly choked on his water.

"I- what?"  
"We get free dessert."

Rinny started laughing.

"Okay fine. Do you have a ring?"  
"Yup."

Wait no! Say no!

"I- no."

Rinny started chuckling.

"We'll just use one of mine."

He picked out his mood ring and placed it in front of me.

"Remember okay?"

I chuckled.

"I can't forget."

He laughed as well and we started chatting about random stuff.

~~~~~~

"That was good. Like really good. Exquisite."

Rinny said, placing his hand around his belly.

"I'm gonna look pregnant."

I chuckled.

"Dessert?"  
"Hmm. How can I say no?"

I laughed again. 

"Okay here."

I gave the ring to rinny.

"Wait does it even fit you?"

I paused. I grabbed the ring and put it around my ring finger. It fit fine, a little tight to the point where I thought my finger would get cut off but still fine.

"Yeah it does."  
"Okay."

Rinny cleared his throat and took a deep breath in.

"Wait how do you propose?"

I looked at him for a minute and burst out laughing.

"Oh shut up and tell me!"

I chuckled.

"Get on one knee and say some stupid stuff and then ask 'will you marry me?' And I'll say yes."

He chuckled and got up, getting on one knee.

"Osamu Miya. When we first separated I felt like a huge part of me left, and I was never going to replace it and I knew that. I never imagined a day where we would just stop talking and act like we never knew each other, but then again I never expected to leave you. We even made a promise which I regret making to this day. I can't tell the future and neither can you and it sometimes hurts knowing that. I just want to say that I'm so happy that we met again. I'd have to thank atsumu to be honest. Osamu Miya you are the single most important thing in my life and my career literally comes second to you. I don't know why and how we got here but I'm happy we did cause there'd be no other place I would have wanted to be. So, Osamu Miya, will you marry me?"

I was shocked and at this point we heard gasps from around the restaurant. I didn't expect rinny to just say that-

"I- yeah! Yeah I will!"

I jumped up, pulling Rintarou up as well, giving him my hand so he could put the ring on and then kissing him. 

We heard cheers from all around the restaurant and everyone was really happy for us.

"I love you."

I smiled.

"I love you too rinny."

Yeah and we got free dessert.

~~~~~~~

"It's a good thing we did that; the dessert was gooooddd!!"

I chuckled, kissing rinny on the forehead. 

"Yeah, But can you take the ring back? It's sort of suffocating my finger."

Rinny laughed and grabbed my hand, slipping the ring off, rubbing my finger and kissing it. 

"That's enough..."

I said, blushing like crazy. Rinny laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Let's go home?"

He asked softly.

"I- uh... actually have something else for you."

He raised one of his eyebrows questioningly.

"Or we could go home....?"

I said. Rinny shook his head and grabbed my arm.

"I wanna see what you have for me."

I nodded and we got in the car, ready to drive home. I texted Oikawa, telling him he could leave the place because we were coming (I asked him to stay there and make sure everything was the same). 

He replied with 'okay! Tell him to meet me RIGHT after Okay?'. I texted back an 'okay' and kept my phone down. 

"Who're you texting?"

Rinny asked, while grabbing my bicep and wrapping his arms around it; leaning against it as well. I placed my hand on his thigh.

"Oikawa."

He hummed and closed his eyes, snuggling closer to my arm, making my heart flip in cuteness.

We finally reached the cliff and got out. I grabbed rinny's arm and led him to the tree.

"Woah..."

I was just glad Oikawa didn't add glitter all over it.

"Do you like it?"

He nodded, looking at me.

"You did this for me?"

I nodded, letting go of his hand and fidgeting with my fingers.

"I know it's not extremely fancy or anything-"  
"No I love it. It's simple."

I smiled, taking his hand and sitting down on the blankets, him sitting next to me and cuddling against me. We both looked up at the sky, admiring the stars against the dark surface. 

"Oh, you even got the bear!"

Rinny gleamed, noticing the bear and grabbing it.

*-*"Osamu! I got you something!"  
I ran up to rinny, grabbing the box in his hand.  
"What is ittt?!!"  
I said, jumping around in my seat as Rinny chuckled.  
"Open it!"  
I opened it and found a stuffed animal- a bear.  
"I love it!"  
I hugged the chocolate coloured bear and kissed it's head.  
"I'm glad you like it!"  
I smiled at him.*-*

"You still have that?"

I nodded.

"That's amazing actually. I missed that bear."

I chuckled.

"Honestly me too. I just hid it from you for this moment."

He chuckled. 

"Can I tell you a secret?"

I whispered. Suna nodded against my chest.

"I'm telling you this now because I regret not telling you that night we stayed on your rooftop."

He looked up at me while I started playing with his hair. 

"I didn't see his name. I saw the word 'him'. And I thought of you immediately. And I saw you; your hair, your eyes, your beautiful smile, your rosy cheeks and just you. I didn't want to accept it so I pretended the word was his name, because I was already in a relationship with him even before seeing the stars."

Rinny listened quietly and I felt his heart breaking.

"I know it was wrong but you deserved so much better than me. So much better than someone who gets shy all the time and nervous for no reason and someone who is much better off without anyone. So much better than someone who can just drive you to practice and cook you small meals. So much better than someone who's needy all the time and needs love and affection otherwise they'll break, so much better than someone who are these things. So much better than me rin."

I looked down and saw rinny's eyes full of water.

"Stop that..."

He said; voice cracking.

"Don't say that about yourself...please."

He buried his head in my chest, avoiding my gaze.

"I also saw the word 'him' and I thought of you. I saw it that very day. I knew I had no chance with someone as perfect as you. I think we both know I'm even more shy than you are, but I hid it well when my heart was thumping out of chest that one time you laid on my chest when you wanted cuddles, or when you would cook for me and sometimes feed me, or when you would pet mochi and hold her in your arms like she was your child, or when you'd run around with berry in the mornings even when you were tired, just so that he wouldn't have to play alone. I love that you're kind and loving and you always do stuff for everyone. I love the way my heart does flips when you smile and when you said I love you, I swear my heart stopped. I hate the way I make you feel, the way I make you feel like you're not enough or that you're not allowed to say something or that you think that I hate it when you're shy; I don't, I love it. You look so adorable, that I just want to grab you and kiss you all over. I hate the way i make you feel but I love the way you make me feel."

He was crying full on right now and snuggling closer to me that my heart broke.

"And the fact that I could've had this sooner, I could've felt this way four years ago, if we had both just come to terms with our feelings. And to think that day at the rooftop would've been my last day with you, and now we're here sitting in a cliff, almost a year into the relationship. I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. Thank you so much for being in my life baby."

He kissed me with tears flowing down both our cheeks, wrapping his arms around my neck while I wrapped mine around his back. We pulled away and just stayed, hugging each other.

"I love you, Rintarou. And I'm so mad, I'm so mad I couldn't have said it sooner. I have nothing to say except one thing."

Rinny took a deep breath in.

"I have something to say too, but you go first."

We both wiped away our tears and I took out the box from my pocket and held it in my hands. Rinny's eyes grew wide.

"So rinny..."

I said, chuckling.

"How do you propose?"

He laughed. 

"Get on one knee and say some stupid stuff, and then ask 'will you marry me?' And I'll say yes."

I smiled, kissing his forehead and standing up, pulling him up as well. I held his hand in mine and let it go, getting down on one knee and opening the box. 

"Wait are you supposed to open the box first and then the question or the question and then the box..?"

I asked and rinny laughed.

"I don't know and I really don't care!"

I laughed and took a deep breath in.

"When I first met you, I felt like the world was crumbling apart- wait that seems wrong-"

Rinny chuckled.

"I didn't mean- well I met you and then I had hope for better things, yeah that's it."

He laughed again.

"It wasn't just hope, it was a feeling that I was sure things would get better, so I guess the hope part was me hoping that feeling wouldn't go away. You can ask anyone at school and they would all say I was a better person after you came along. We started getting closer and the more times we hung out, the more times I was better coping with stuff. I want to thank you for being in my life and for giving me hope and reassurance. When you left I felt like a part of me left as well. I know I copied you but whatever."

We both laughed.

"Rinny I know that there's no other person in this world as perfect as you and I know there would never be something that would make me as happy as you do. I hate the way I feel around you, I feel small, and I don't wanna be like that, but it's you, and I'm okay with being small, because I know you won't judge and I know you love me and I just- to be honest I don't know what I'm saying."

I chuckled which made rinny laugh.

"So I'm just going to get to it. I had a speech prepared but by looking at how incredibly beautiful you are, I just forgot it. So I'm just going to ask, Rintarou Suna, will you marry me?"

Rinny was basically balling his eyes out at this point. He shoved his hand towards the box.

"Yes! Yes! A MILLION TIMES YES!!!"

He said, jumping up and down. I quickly put the ring on his finger and jumped up, kissing him and wrapping my arms around him. My heart was just filled with him, just him and him and him. 

"My god! I'M GETTING MARRIED BEFORE OIKAWA!!"

He screamed at the top of his lungs while I laughed and wrapped my arms around him, kissing him deeply. We started jumping around, kissing and hugging.

"Wait didn't you have something to say?"

I asked, to which rinny went really quiet and had a sad expression on his face. 

"Rinny?"

He took a deep breath in.

"I'm moving abroad for a year of volleyball before I retire..."

~~~~~~~~

"And??! Did he leave??"  
"What no!"

I said, groaning.

"So what happened?"

I looked at Oikawa with tired and droopy eyes.

"He didn't say anything but sat and down and pulled me down as well, and then we cuddled and I slept and woke up in the apartment bedroom, and he was gone. He texted me saying he's out and would be back in a while."

Oikawa sighed.

"I mean you did tell him you were leaving for a whole year right after he proposed..."

I groaned again.

"Okay, So the time wasn't the best."

Oikawa slurped on his drink, loudly.

"Shut up."

I said, burying my face in my hands.

"You should call him."

I paused.

"And say what?"  
"I don't know, something like I know you're upset but it's just a year."

I rolled my eyes.

"He should be back home, I'm gonna go."  
"Okay but pay first."

I raised my eyebrow questioningly. 

"I didn't order anything."  
"Well I did."  
"Pay for it yourself jeez."  
"HEY! I GAVE YOU ADVICE!"

I sighed.

"You didn't but anyway."  
"If you don't pay I will pretend you're trying to steal from me."

I scoffed.

"And then what? Either way you can't pay."

Oikawa rolled his eyes and shooed me away.

~~~~~~

Osamu was home and he was sitting in the living room. I walked towards him, placing my bag on the floor and standing in front of him. He looked up from his phone and I realised I didn't really know what to say.

"I know you're mad but I, I wanna have the wedding before I go..."

Osamu sighed, getting up and coming over to me, engulfing me in a hug.

"Anything you want baby, but when do you leave?"  
"Another six months."  
"Will you be able to plan the wedding before that?"

I nodded. He kissed me on the head.

"So do you want to have the honeymoon after you get back or before you go?"  
"Is..after okay??"

He nodded, still clutching me tight. 

"I'm not mad, baby."

I nodded.

"I just love you so much and I want you to be happy, I really do. So I'm accepting this...I love you."

I smiled.

"Thank you baby. I'm sorry for the timing, it couldn't have been worse to be honest-"

We both laughed and he kissed my head and pulled away, looking at me.

"So...wedding?"

He asked. 

"I'm planning it ALL."

He giggled.

"Sure sure rinny."

~~~~~~

"OH MY GOD. YES."  
"Calm down kawa babe."

Suga said giggling. Atsumu was just sitting in corner of the shop, talking to his 'omi omi'.

"Guys come on. Make this quick since not everyone could be here we're getting opinions over the phone Okay?"

We all nodded to what atsumu said. He had come back, walking from the corner, I mean well obviously.

"I'm excited."

I said, smiling a bit.

"You should be!"

Oikawa said, hugging me from the side.

"Yeah! He's going to love you in a dress!"

I blushed at suga's comment.

"What if he doesn't want me to wear a dress?"

I asked softly.

"Oh shut up. I know my brother and he would literally worship you if you wore a hat. Calm down."

We all started laughing.

"Are we ready?"

The lady came in from the back. I took a deep breath in and exhaled.

"Yeah I'm ready."

Suga, Oikawa and atsumu sat on the couch while I went to the back to get changed into the dresses. 

I walked out wearing a simple short one on the front with a long veil. 

"Nope."

Oikawa said.

"I agree it's cute, but no."

Atsumu said. Suga just sipped on his drink and shook his head. I sighed and went back in.

4th dress:

"Ugh no!!!" -Oikawa  
"I like it." - Atsumu  
"No." -Suga

9th dress:

"It's cute but it seems a little... bulky." -Atsumu  
"Yeah like on the puffy part. No no change honey." -Suga  
"Hmm I agree." - Oikawa

I groaned.

18th dress:

"Do you like it?"

Atsumu asked, pointing at me. I nodded. It was a simple black and white ombré dress, black at the top and white at the bottom. It was puffy and off shoulder and the material was lace. I really looked like a princess. 

"Yeah! It fits me well and it's really soft and comfortable."

Suga And Oikawa said in unison:

"THIS ONE!"

They started jumping up and down running over to me and hugging me; careful not to spoil the dress. 

"We'll take it!"

I beamed.

~~~~~~~~

"Stop you're shaking."

I scoffed.

"Sorry I'm shaking, ON MY WEDDING DAY KAWA."

I screamed.

"Yeah no, Akaashi please do his makeup."

He said, placing the stuff down and walking away, hands up in defence. Akaashi came walking over in his suit. 

"Stay still okay?"

He said softly. I nodded and sat down while he did my makeup. 

It was a hectic day. Everyone was running around trying to prepare everything. The venue was already decorated the night before and the only thing left were the grooms and the people to arrive. 

"Your mom's coming right?"

I nodded.

"I called my dad, but uh, I don't think he'll come."

Kenma nodded at me. I wanted lights of everyone's names on the table sides for their seats and kenma was in charge of that.

"I had his name and a chair for him though. Do I still put it?"

I sighed.

"Yeah. I guess."

He nodded again and walked away. At that moment the door burst open and atsumu came running in.

"OSAMU'S READDDYYYY!!"

I chuckled.

"Huh, wheres kawa?"  
"He went to the bathroom."

I said and atsumu nodded. 

"Suga wants to see you."

I nodded and saw Suga enter the room.

"Are you ready?"  
"No-"

He chuckled.

"Is everyone here?"

He nodded. At that moment kenma came in.

"Everything is ready. Osamu's going to go down the aisle now and wait for you. Good luck, I'm at the front."

Kenma left and so did akaashi, after he put his thumbs up and said good luck. Kenma and akaashi were placed in both sides of the front of the altar. Oikawa, Suga And tendou were on my side and atsumu, kuroo and bokuto were on osamu's side. 

"ARE YOU READDDYYY???"

Tendou came rushing in, making sure not to step on my dress.

"My god! You're so beautiful! Let's get married instead!"

We all laughed at that. I walked up to tendou and hugged him. 

"Our places, it's starting!!"

Tendou said, pulling away and leaving, atsumu leaving the room with him. 

"Suga?"

He turned around.

"Yeah?"  
"Is my dad here?"

He slowly shook his head.

"Oh."  
"It's okay, osamu's dad is coming right now."

I nodded and Suga stood next to me.

"Here he comes."

A man in his late forties and a rich suit, came into the room.

"Oh wow! I didn't know you would be wearing a dress!! Osamu would be delighted."

I smiled.

"Thank you."  
"And to think the last time I met you was when you were jumping on the trampoline when you were 15, because you wanted to do a flip, and now you're getting married to my son. Crazy, isn't it?"

I nodded softly.

"Yeah. It really is..."

Osamu's dad smiled at me and took my hand and Suga turned to me.

"It's here. We have to take our places. He's at the altar."

I nodded and walked with osamu's dad and Suga to the front, where Oikawa, tendou, atsumu, bokuto and kuroo were. 

"Are you ready?"

Kuroo asked softly. I nodded, taking in a deep breath and clutching the bouquet in my hand.

They all nodded and the doors opened, 'Can't help falling in love' starting to play. The pathway was filled with roses and there were lights on the top falling with flowers; Kenma's doing. Suga and Atsumu walked down the aisle, arms interlocked, down to the front. Oikawa and Bokuto following, with bokuto being excited as hell. Then tendou and kuroo. I watched as they reached the front and separated, and I saw osamu take a deep breath in. He looked very handsome in his suit and bow tie.

"Are you ready?"

His dad asked. I nodded softly and interlocked arms with him. 

He led me to the front of the door, and I watched as everyone stood up as I walked down the aisle. It was actually really nerve wracking having this much attention on me but I didn't care.

The only thing I cared about was the look on osamu's face when he saw me. He looked mesmerised. I smiled softly as we reached the end of the aisle.

Osamu's dad gave me a kiss on the head and left as I walked up the stairs, my dress flowing behind me.

Osamu looked at me like I was his whole world.

~~~~~~

"I didn't know you would wear a dress... but I'm glad you did. You look absolutely stunning."

I said, grabbing rinny's hand and kissing it. I saw him blush and I chuckled. 

"May we start?"

The pastor asked and we both nodded. 

"We are gathered here today, to celebrate the joyous union of these two lovely souls. They have personally asked me not to make this long. So I shall proceed with the shorter version."

We both chuckled.

"May I have the rings?"

Suga gave each of us a ring.

"Rintarou Suna, soon to be Miya, you may say your vows."

He took a deep breath in and exhaled.

"Osamu, We started off on a good start and I'm forever grateful. Growing up, I always felt that I was complete, like there wasn't anything I needed in life, until I met you. When I met you, I realised you filled a void that I didn't know was missing. You gave me love and affection and put up with my mood swings and stubbornness. You were never mad if I shouted at you when I was just having an off day and you always bought me chuupets when I was sad, and you would take me to the skatepark so we could skateboard. I even taught you how to skateboard, and I remember how tight you gripped my shirt because you were afraid of falling off. I remember how we sat on the rooftop where I wanted to kiss you so badly, where I wanted to ask you to be mine. I remember the little things, like when you cooked for me and always gave me kisses before sleeping next to me on the bed, even though you thought I wasn't awake. Who knew that day at the rooftop, that word turned out to be the one I wanted? I love you and I promise to take care of you, and cherish you and do everything I can to take care of you and make you happy."

The crowd was basically in tears at this point and so was I. Rinny wasn't a fan of expressing his feelings and I could see how happy he was right now. I gave him my hand and he placed the ring on my finger and smiled at me.

"You May go now."

The pastor said. I took a deep breath in and exhaled.

"Rinny, you gave me life and you helped me out in so many ways. I remember the first time we ever met, atsumu introducing us-"  
"That's me everyone!"

Atsumu said, raising his hand and waving. We all started laughing and I glared at him.

"Oh- sorry. Forgot you were getting married."

I rolled my eyes and continued.

"When he asked me to shake your hand, I was so scared that if I touched your hand I would break. You seemed so strong compared to me and I hated that. But you taught me to love that about myself. You would always help me bake cupcakes when I was sad and give me cuddles. I was really happy around you to the point where every time we hung out, it felt like being on cloud 9. You're a dream that came true for me, a dream I didn't even know I had. But now I do, and I'm happy. There is so much I wanna say and so much I wanna show you. I wanna travel the world with you and make sure you know I love you. When we were stargazing and I told you what I saw, all I could think of was that I'd kill all the stars in the sky, just so you could be the only one I see. I'll remind you every day how beautiful you are and how much I love you. I promise to take care of you for as long as we live." 

Rinny was basically in tears, as he held out his hand and I placed the ring on it.

"You are now pronounced groom and groom. You may kiss."

I grabbed rinny and wrapped my arms around his waist, him wrapping his arms around my neck while we shared a passionate kiss. The crowd cheering in the background and holy hell, this felt like a dream. Like a movie.

We pulled away and I grabbed his face, kissing his nose and forehead. 

"I love you."

I whispered.

"I love you too. And by the way that 'I'd kill all the stars in the sky' thing was so cheesy."

I chuckled, kissing his nose.

"ALRIGHT WE GET IT NOW! LETS GET THIS PARTY ACTUALLY STARTEDDDD!!"

We both practically jumped and the sound Of atsumu and tendou, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"We have fun activities planned!!"

Atsumu said and me and rinny shared a look that said 'oh no'.

~~~~~~

Balloon popping. Are you kidding??

"So remember when I told you guys to write down something that reminds you of each other in like a little paper?"

Me and osamu looked at each other and then back at him, nodding.

"Well it's in one of these balloons. So goodluck!"

Great.

"Oh and by the way, purple ones have rintarou's note in it and the blue ones have osamu's."

Tendou added. Okay that seemed fun.

They gave us both needles and apparently there was a timer. It was literally two large pool thingies. Like the ones you blow up and put water in? Yeah that. Except it was filled with balloons, where we couldn't even walk. 

"You have to pop the balloons to make space to move! And the timer for three minutes.... starts now!!"

Atsumu said and we both started popping the balloons quickly, not finding a note in a single one. The noise was driving me crazy but I wanted to find that note. 

We were at two and a half minutes and reaching the end of the balloons. It's not here is it?

The timer ended and atsumu shouted.

"Well! Look at you two losers!"

Osamu groaned.

"Seriously atsumu? Where is it?"

He stayed silent and we both groaned. I looked around the room to find some spare balloons but then I saw berry, mocha and mochi in a corner, all wearing suits, and standing next to two balloons.

"There!"

I shouted, running over to them and grabbing the blue one, osamu grabbing the purple one.

"Alright you ready?"

I asked and he nodded. We popped the balloons at the same time, causing mochi and berry to run away in fear. 

I grabbed the note and opened it. 

'Stars'

"Osamu?"

He looked up at me with a smirk and we both turned around papers around. It both said stars.

We just stared at each other and started chuckling. Of course it was stars.

"ALRIGHT LOVEBIRDS! THAT WAS THE ONLY GAME BECAUSE WE DIDN'T HAVE ANY IDEAS!"

Me and osamu started laughing at atsumu.

"BUT ANYWAY! DANCE TIME! AND FOR SOME REASON YOU BOTH CHOSE THE SONG DOUBLE TAKE SO GO AHEAD AND DANCE."

Osamu looked at me and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

I took his hand, nodding softly. He led me to the middle of the dance floor. 

The song started and we started dancing like crazy.

"This isn't a slow dance but you do you!"

I heard Oikawa shout from behind me as I chuckled.

Everyone joined us later on for the second song which was a rock song for some reason.

"ALRIGHT! WHO CHOSE THIS PLAYLIST??!!"

Tendou shouted.

"YOU DID!"

Atsumu screamed and tendou looked at him.

"Oh yeah I did. THAT'S WHY IT'S AMAZING!!"

We all laughed and everyone was dancing like crazy. After the dance, we were seated at our tables and our parents had to speak before our best men.

My mom stood up and cleared her throat.

"First of all, I'm sorry your father couldn't come sweetie. I tried to get in contact with him but after the divorce it seems like he doesn't ever want to talk to me. I am truly sorry honey."

I shook my head, and osamu kissed my shoulder.

"I don't have any words except that I am truly happy. Growing up, my baby never really had any love interests and to think he is marrying his very first love interest is just so wholesome. I loved the twins just like my own and now thy have officially become a part of my family and I couldn't be happier. All I ever wanted was for Rintarou to be happy and I realise that he was happy all along, with osamu. So I want to thank osamu for being there and a side note is that if you hurt my son or he hurts you, I'm beating you both up."

Everyone started laughing.

"That's all. Thank you!"

My mom said, raising her glass of wine and sitting back down.

Osamu's dad and mom stood up and cleared their throats as well.

"Something about Rintarou always intrigued us, it was like he was a walking light bulb. I love Rintarou as my own growing up and always loved how much more playful and energetic osamu would get around him. I love that they both found someone who makes them happy and I'm glad it was each other."

Osamu's dad said.

"I agree. I'm not really good with words so I'll make this short. I love you osamu and all I've ever wanted was to understand you and I could never do that. You were so quiet and I never was nosey about your business because I was afraid you would hate me. And then Rintarou came along and you changed tremendously and I loved that you were more open with your feelings. I want to thank Rintarou for giving osamu the life he's always wanted. A toast to the grooms!"

She said, raising her glass along with her husband. We all cheered and Suga stood up after osamu's parents sat down.

"Being the best man/ man of honour because I like that title, I am required to give a speech. Which I am delighted too. I know both osamu and rin personally, but I am much closer with rin. In all my years of knowing these two I saw the sparks between them, because I am a love master. But anyway, I knew from the moment rin started talking about osamu that he was in love. I could just feel it. And the same with osamu. All I can say is that you guys are perfect for each other and I mean that in a good way. I love both of you very much and seeing as how you guys are now getting married just makes my heart jump in joy. I'm just saying I bet on this- well not a bet, we all knew you guys would get together. But anyway, TOAST TO THE GROOMMSS!!!"

He said, raising his glass towards us as we raised our glasses and cheered. And then atsumu stood up.

"So I am the brother of one of the grooms- actually now I'm both of their brother! Wow. Time flies. Anyway. When I first met rin I knew something about him would just fit right with osamu. It didn't have to be a relationship it could have just been a friendship but looking back, I can't imagine that I ignored all the signs that these two would be together. I remember the night Rintarou told me they started dating and I remember telling omi omi that I'm happy for them both and that I'm happy osamu finally found someone who helped him through stuff and stayed with him despite me being away. I want to thank you rin. Thank you for making my brother happy. RAISE YOUR GLASSESSSS!!!"

We all laughed and raised our glasses and cheered. Everyone was happy and osamu put his arm around my shoulder and I grabbed his hand with mine and kissed it, him kissing my head. 

"Now let's eat and then dance a bit more!"

We all started eating and there were all kinds of food, even pizzas and sushi and obviously onigiri. They had chicken and a bunch of other stuff. I'm glad I put osamu in charge of food.

After eating, atsumu brought us outside, and we saw a trampoline.

"No. No! You're crazy!"

I exclaimed and jumped up and down, grabbing osamu's arm and pulling him towards the trampoline. Osamu and atsumu laughed while me and osamu were jumping on the trampoline. There were other trampolines for everyone else and we were having such an amazing time. 

We got off the trampolines and went back inside and continued dancing until everyone was worn out. 

"OKAY SO I KNOW WE LEFT THE CAKE FOR LAST BUT WE DIDN'T LET ANY OF THEM SEE IT, SO CAKE CUTTING TIME!!"

Atsumu screamed and grabbed both me and osamu and dragged us to the stage.

"No way..."

Osamu and I said in unison. The cake was three layered and was pretty big. The cake was galaxy coloured- if that makes sense. It was dark blue and had stars all over. And on top was the cliff, an exact replica of the cliff and the blankets and pillows, exactly. Me and osamu were cuddling against the tree in the blankets and pillows.

"Oikawa, you did this right?"

Osamu asked and Oikawa nodded.

"When I went there I got a picture of the cliff because we had this idea."

I was basically in tears.

" I don't wanna cut it..."

I said and osamu chuckled. 

"I offer to cut osamu's head!"

Atsumu said and we all burst out laughing. Me and osamu grabbed the knife and held it together and cut a piece of cake while everyone was cheering. We fed it to each other and kissed each other.

"By the way, I wished for this day."

I looked him in the eyes and kissed him softly.

"You're so perfect. You really are. I love you."

He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too."

After that we slow danced to 'Can't help falling in love.' I laid my head on osamu's chest as he swayed us side to side slowly. Everyone around us were dancing as well. Atsumu and sakusa, Oikawa and Iwaizumi, Suga and daichi, Akaashi and bokuto, Kenma and kuroo, tendou and ushijima, and even osamu's parents. My mom was standing and watching us dance. I felt a little bad so I pulled away from osamu.

"Osamu? Could you dance with my mom please?"

He looked towards my mom and nodded. I smiled and kissed him on the lips, lifting my dress and jogging towards my mom.

"Mom, go dance with Samu."

She looked at me and smiled.

"It's okay honey. You can dance with him, I'm okay."

I shook my head.

"Please mom?"

She sighed and kissed my forehead. She walked over to osamu and I saw him take her arms and dance with her. I sat down on the chair and watched everyone, the only thought on my mind was that I am truly happy.

~~~~~~~

"That was amazing. Best wedding day ever!"

I said, jumping on the bed. Osamu chuckled.

"It really was. And the best part is, now we're married."

He said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"We're freaking married! Like finally!"

I laughed, wrapping my arms around him and kissing him.

"I'm so happy baby."

He rubbed his nose against mine and whispered.

"Me too. But we have to get the pets out of the suits before they go crazy."

I chuckled and we went to remove the suits. They were a bit fussy getting out of their suits but we managed to remove it. We went back to the bedroom and I had already removed my dress but I still needed a bath.

"Wanna take a bath together?"

I said, smiling.

"Yeah."

We both got undressed and went to the bathroom. We sat in the tub, me against osamu's chest while he rubbed my arm and kissed my head.

"When do you leave again?"  
"In a month."

I could feel him slow his movements.

"Baby..."

I said, turning around and facing him. I grabbing his cheeks and kissed his lips.

"It's just a year, right? I'm coming back."  
"I know, but what if you want to stay there?"

I shook my head.

"I love japan. And I love you. I wanna stay here with you forever. So one little year isn't going to change that okay?"

Osamu nodded slowly. I kissed him all around his face, making him chuckle.

"Can we cuddle tonight?"  
"Like we always do?"

I asked.

"I wanna be the little spoon..."

He said, looking down and fidgeting with his fingers. I pulled apart his fingers and kissed them.

"Sure."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too baby."

~~~~~~~

I turned around and saw osamu waving at me. I smiled widely and looked down at my ticket. I had first class because osamu insisted that I get first class, so I had to leave first. 

We already cuddled a lot at home before leaving and in the car as well as in the lounge room. I waved back at him, blowing him a kiss. He blew me a kiss back and smiled softly. 

I really loved him. And I'm really going to miss him. But it's just one year, and I'll be back before we both know it. 

I slid my sleeve a little bit over my wrist to look at the tattoo I got a few days ago. Me and osamu got matching tattoos with each of our names on our wrists. I had 'osamu's baby' and he had 'rinny's baby'. Yes it's cringey and cheesy but yeah.

I turned back around to look at him, and saw him still standing there. I'm not sure he'll ever leave. I'm kidding. I know he'll go home, but I also know he'll stay in that exact same spot when I get back.

I love him. I really do.

It was probably for the best. Life was just not the same anymore and I needed to change that. I didn't feel that spark anymore, that flame. 

If the flame dies, light another one right?

But what if I had run out of matches? How would I have re lit that flame? 

I realised I was in love when I first laid my eyes on him again. Osamu Miya. But now I'm married to him. 

The only flame I have left in my life, is the one making sure I don't lose my perfect love with osamu. 

And it's not hard at all, when you both keep re lighting that flame. 

Even when you run out of matches.

~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked it and yes I’m leaving the honeymoon to your imagination. 
> 
> I finished this afternoon reading a liar’s truth by internetpistol, and the sequel so thank you for that. You should go read it, it’s amazing.
> 
> But yeah I hope you enjoyed and if you have any questions, feel free to ask😩🤚
> 
> My Instagram is @bokut03 (main account) and my spam is @osamus.expensive.tesla 
> 
> If you want to dm me go ahead and dm on either of them😔👍
> 
> Anyways have a nice day and thank you for reading😟🤚


End file.
